My little Light
by shitsujikissa99
Summary: Aomine Daiki found little Kuroko abandoned behind a dustbin. Not knowing what to do he took Kuroko home and started taking care of him. Kuroko then started to feel the warmth family with Aomine and GoM. However, will he ever find his real mother and father? and will Aomine find love along the way? (OOC Akashi x Aomine)
1. Chapter 1- First meeting

Chapter 1 – First meeting

Aomine Daiki was jogging back in the rain after practice when he heard some whimpering near the dustbin. He thought it was just a puppy but what he saw was on a whole different level. A baby, with blue hair and eyes, was snuggled up tightly in the soaked blanket. "Who the hell would leave a baby out here in the cold?" Daiki said to himself "Well it's not my problem" he was about to leave when the baby started to squirm and cry louder. As the cries grew louder people started to look and whisper while pointing at Daiki. This pissed the shit out of him.

"Ahhhh!" Daiki said with an irritated voice. "Look kid, I'm not your mummy or your daddy so shut up" The kid kept on crying. Daiki was about to put his hand on the baby to shake him quiet but then he stopped, uncertainty in his eyes. The baby has freed himself from the blanket and is now staring at Daiki and holding his fingers tightly in his small hands. Aomine looked shocked at first but then he started to smile as babies are usually afraid of him. Looking at him smile, the baby started to smile.

"Mama!" the baby squeals with laughter. "Mama! Mama!" The baby was saying this enthusiastically while shaking Daiki's finger. Looking from right to left, he picked up the baby and started his way back to his house.

_What am I doing? I can't take care of a baby. I don't have the knowledge and the money to._ Daiki gave a deep sighed and look down at the cooing blue haired baby. _Leaving him alone again would be…_

He was then knocked out of his thoughts by the laughter of the latter bluenette. The baby was laughing at him because of the funny faces he made while thinking. To Daiki, the smiled that was showed by the baby gave him a warm feeling inside. _I guess I wouldn't mind keeping him for a while. I'll work part time if I have to. I don't want him to experience what I had experience when I was young._

At this thought, Aomine's hand tightens but calmed down soon after as he felt calming warmth from the baby's body as it laid down to sleep. "Oh yeah!" Daiki exclaimed out loud but not loud enough to wake the baby "What's your name?" he asked to the sleeping baby on his chest. Seeing that the child was in a deep slumber Aomine started thinking of names that would fit him. Then a soft smile was imprinted on his face. "Kuroko Tetsuya" he whispered in a tender voice.

The said child nuzzled closer to him and gave a cute yawn. Aomine laughed at his adorable face and hugged the child closer to him. He then began jogging again to get both of them out of the rain. He cradled the baby carefully as he did not one to drop his little light.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house Daiki went up to straight to his room to place the baby in a warmer place before he catches a cold. Daiki stripped the baby from the soaked towel carefully as to not wake him. He then threw the towel at the floor and wrapped the baby up in a warmer, drier towel. <em>I need to get Tetsu's needs in the morning.<em> Aomine thought as he looked at the naked, sleeping baby. Daiki then stripped out of his soaked clothes and threw them beside the wet towel. Walking softy to the shower he turned on the hot water and relaxed, feeling the warm droplets sliding over his body. He smiled to himself as he remembered what happened in the past few hours. He has met his little light, his Tetsu, and his determined to keep him safe.

After a few more minute in the shower he turned it off and went to get dress. As he walked inside his room he could see the little bluenette wrestling with the towel. He seemed to have wakened due to the sound of the shower. Kuroko then looked at his 'mama' and stretched out is hand.

"Carry! Carry!" Daiki smiled softly and picked the boy up. Kuroko was laughing as Aomine brought him higher and higher then down on to his arms. He softly touched Aomine's face and gave the most adorable smile, showing his two little teeth. "Who would leave you alone out there?" Aomine asked to the little bluenette. Kuroko just cocked his head to the side innocently. He then yawned and his eyes started to close. Aomine smiled warmly at the sight and went to tuck both Kuroko and him in bed.

He laid Kuroko down beside him and wrapped the naked kid back in his blanket in case he'd get cold. Aomine gave a yawn and lay down next to his light. He waited until Kuroko's eyes was closed and his breathing even before he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Hey guys! That's the first chappy. I dunno how the next chapter should go but I was thinking of Kuroko meeting the GoM. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2- His Light's smile

Chapter 2- His smile

Aomine Daiki woke up feeling something heavy on his chest. He was about to swap that thing away when he saw a patch of light blue hair coming into view. He softly chuckled as the memories of yesterday came back. As if feeling the vibration Kuroko woke up and sat on Aomine's chest while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Mama" Kuroko said sleepily. Aomine just smiled at his innocence.

"Good morning, Tetsu" he said while ruffling his hair. "Mama needs to get to school so can you get off me for a while." Kuroko just laughed as if what Aomine said was funny and hugged his neck tightly.

"Mama, stay!" Kuroko said while giggling. Aomine was about to play with him some more but unfortunately the doorbell rang.

"Daiki!" Momoi screamed through the door. "We're gonna be late for school" She then started to bang on the door loudly. _Tch, stupid b***h. _ Aomine was about to scream at her to shut up when he felt a tiny hand clutched onto his shirt. He looked down to see Kuroko's blue eyes filled with tears. "Mama, noises go away?" He said while whimpering. Aomine picked the little boy up and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry" He said warmly "Mama's here"

Aomine carried Kuroko in his arms and went to answer the door. If he waited any longer she could've woken up the whole neighbourhood. "Hold on Momoi!" he screamed at her. Kuroko flinched and whimpered but he didn't cry instead he held on to Aomine's neck tighter. As the sound of the banging stop Kuroko relaxed a little until Aomine open the door.

"Ohaiyo Dai- chan" Momoi said while smiling. However, she stopped smiling when he saw the naked Kuroko in Aomine's arm. She then looks at Aomine with a disgusted look. "How could you Dai-chan?" Momoi said while fake sobbing "How could you make a women pregnant out of marriage?"

"BAKA!" Aomine screamed "I found the kid okay? Now come in before you wake the whole neighbourhood." Momoi went in and Aomine let out a relieved sigh. _Huh, if this is only Momoi imagine what Kise would do._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the house:<strong>

"So Dai-chan" Momoi asked "Want to explain to me what happen?" Aomine cleaned his throat and started at the beginning on how he found his Tetsu. "There," Aomine said with a bored expression "I told you everything so please don't freak out on me." Momoi just looked at him with an unbelievable look . The Dai-chan she knows took in a baby. Something is wrong with the world.

After a minute or two, Momoi let out a sigh. "Can I at least hold him?"

Aomine was reluctant at first but then slowly put Kuroko in Momoi's arm. "Don't you dare drop him, Momoi" Aomine said threateningly. "Of course not!" was the only reply Momoi give before she returned her attention to the naked little bluenette.

Kuroko looked at her with curios eyes. He reached out his hands to touch her face. When he realised that she wasn't going to hurt him he gave her his sweetest smile. Neither Momoi nor Kuroko realised that there was a dark aura resonating from Aomine. She could only stare at the naïve face of Kuroko.

Momoi thought that she could die when she saw it. "What's his name?" she asked without looking at the older bluenette. "Kuroko Tetsuya" Aomine replied while taking our some cereal for Kuroko to eat. He the listened to Kuroko's laughter as Momoi played with him. This somehow ticked him off. He wanted to yell at Momoi to stop touching Kuroko but he can't as he knows this will upset Kuroko.

"Hi Kuroko," Momoi said in a baby voice "My name is Momoi. Can you say it?" The bluenette looked confused for a moment before saying "Momo-chan!"

Momo gave Kuroko a tickle and told him "Good job!" He gave a loud giggle and started to squirm in Momoi's arm. He felt like something was missing. He realised that his mama was nowhere to be found. His big teal eyes started to water until-

"Tetsu," Aomine said from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready." Kuroko looked at the voice and gave a huge smile. He reached out his arms toward Aomine. "Mama, mama" he said happily "Carry! Carry!" Aomine happily obliged and took the little bluenette out of the pinknette's arms, relieved that his little Tetsu still depend on him. This peace was ruined with Momoi's shouting.

"Did he just call you MAMA!" Momoi said with shock in her voice. Aomine looked at her calmly. "Ah, he just got used to calling me that so I let him be." He then went back to feeding Kuroko cereal. The little boy was having fun playing choo-choo train with his mum when suddenly he sneezed. Aomine looked down at the boy worriedly. _Could he be catching a fever? Is he gonna be alright? What should I do know?_

Momoi could see the worry on Aomine's face and went to help the tanned bluenette. "He needs some clothes Dai-chan." Momoi said softly "Do you have any?" Aomine looked like he was lost in thought. Then he suddenly said "I have some in the closet but it's my old baby clothes. Would it fit him?" Momoi laughed at his face before saying "I-its f-fine "Momoi said between breaths "You were big as a baby so I guess it'll fit him."

Momoi's cell phone then went off and the whole living room was filled with music. Kuroko got interested and he started singing along to the tune. Aomine and Momoi laughed until they realised who called them. "Akashi" Momoi whispered. She slowly answered the phone. "Akashi, what's wrong?" she was silent for a while before replying "Uhm, we'll be there in fifteen minutes" Momoi put down her phone and turn to Aomine.

"Akashi said that we should hurry to practice as were already late." Aomine sighed and went to get changed with Kuroko. Kuroko looked up at his "Mama's" pissed of face. He didn't like it so he put a little kiss on Aomine's cheek. Aomine looked shocked for a while but then smiled as he realised that his little light was trying to cheer him up. He kissed Kuroko's head and started bouncing Kuroko up and down in his arms. This made Kuroko laughed so loud that he started crying.

Aomine put Kuroko on the bed while he searched for his old baby clothes. While waiting, Kuroko was putting his foot on his mouth and started sucking on it. He then cooed as he saw his "Mum" picking him up. Touching his mum's face, he gave a bright smile to him.

"C'mon Tetsu" Aomine said teasingly "We have to get there soon or your Mama would get killed." Kuroko cocked his head to the side as he didn't know what killed mean. He then waved his hand in the air enthusiastically "Killed! Killed" Aomine laughed at Kuroko's innocence. He slowly picked the little boy up and starts dressing him. Although he doesn't have diaper he just has to assume that Kuroko is potty trained but just in case he had packed an extra pair of pants for Kuroko in his gym bag. With Kuroko already he went to go and meet his team mates.

* * *

><p>On the way there, Kuroko was laughing and cooing at everything he sees. Momoi talked a lot and Kuroko tried copying her. Aomine didn't mind Kuroko but Momoi was getting at his nerves. He was about to tell Momoi to shut up when his school building, Teiko, appeared. Momoi went with her friends to class whereas Aomine went to see his captain.<p>

The sound of bouncing balls and squeaky shoes fascinated Kuroko and he started bouncing in Aomine's arm in excitement. Aomine smiled at the little bluenette. His smile didn't last long though when he saw Akashi's face.

"Aomine," Akashi said in a low, threatening voice "You're late for 30 minutes. May I ask where you've been?" He got his scissors ready when he heard a child's laughter. Akashi looked up to find Kuroko laughing at his face, thinking that it was funny. He looked up at Aomine questioningly. "Baby?"

Before Aomine can respond the sound of his team mates echoed in the hall. "Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chi" said Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara. Kise ran up to them and tackled Aomine down on the court. Aomine was about to scold Kise when the sound of a baby crying filled the whole court. What Kise didn't know was that he has tackled Kuroko along with Aomine. Aomine stood up and punched Kise's face as he didn't want anyone to destroy his Tetsu's smile.

**Sorry this chappie kinda suck but I had to wrote t cuz I want Kuroko to meet Momoi first before the rest of the team. I know it sucks but please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3-The GoM

Chapter 3- The GoM

Aomine stared down on Kise. He's blood was boiling in anger. How dare he hurt his Kuroko, he's little light. Aomine raised his fist once again until Akashi's voice stopped him. "Daiki!" Akashi yelled sternly at the tanned bluenette. "Don't make a scene. We don't need to spill any blood, especially not Kise's"

Aomine was about to lash out on Akashi when he felt someone tugged at his shirt. He looked down to find a shivering and whimpering Kuroko. "M-Mama?" Kuroko said in a small scared voice "Scary!" Aomine gave a small smile and lifted Kuroko up high in the air "Hey look, There's nothing scary, see."

Kuroko looked confused and scared for a moment before giving Aomine the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life. "MAMA!" Kuroko shrieked in glee "Higher! Higher!" He emphasised this poing buy moving both of his hand up and down making it seem like they're wings.

Aomine happily obliged and swing Kuroko around and around making it seem like Kuroko was flying. The whole basketball court was filled with giggles and laughter instead of bouncing balls and squeaky shoes. The reason was because the whole of Teiko basketball was concentrated with the little bluenette in Aomine's arm.

After a minute or two, Aomine got tired. He put Kuroko down on the floor before turning his attention back to the Generation of Miracles. He looked at Kise and reached his hand out to help him up. "Sorry" Aomine murmured to the shocked blonde. Kise took his hand in surprise but smile nonetheless. "Don't worry Aominecchi! It was my fault anyway." He gave Aomine a reassuring smile.

"Mama?"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and found Kuroko looking at them with curious eyes. "Mama?" he asked again. Aomine walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Kuroko, this is mama's team mates." Aomine said gesturing to the blonde, red-head, purplenette and green haired. "Can you say hi to them?" Kuroko hid behind Aomine's long legs. He looked at them shyly, his pale cheeks tainted slightly with a flush pink. "H-Hello" He said in a meek voice.

_Ba-dump_

Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara felt their heart skip a beat at the sight of the innocent little bluenette. Kise was the first of the group to say something. "Hey Kurokocchi" he said with a smile and an outstretched hand for the little boy to shake. Kuroko looked unsure at first before he came and approached the blonde. He was scared as this blonde was the one who hurt him and his mama but his smile is so warm that Kuroko forgave him. Kuroko took the blonde's hand and said shyly "H-Hello"

Kise looked down at the scared boy and pat his head softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you just now." Kise said softly not wanting to scared the boy even more "I promise I won't do it again" Kuroko then tip-toed up and gave Kise a soft pat just like what he did to Kuroko earlier. "Good boy" He said while laughing. Kise carried the boy in his arms as he couldn't help he cuteness overload. Kuroko didn't fret but instead he started playing with Kise's hair as it's different from his mama. He started pulling it too hard that Kise had too pulled the bluenette's hands away from his hair. Neither do both of the now that a certain dark haired bluenette was giving off a dark aura of jealousy and rage. _How dare he touch my Tetsu?_

"Kuroko!"

At the sound of his name Kuroko turned in Kise's arm to find his mama's outstretched arm. Wanting to be in it Kuroko started fretting and whining in Kise's hold. Kise quickly give the child to Aomine as his scared of dropping him. Aomine smirked in triumph as to Kuroko he's still the most important person in this world.

Feeling the warmth of Aomine's arm, Kuroko started cooing softly. He started looking around the court again until he saw a purple giant looking at him. The giant was holding a lollipop in his hand and was approaching him and his mom. Kuroko looked both scared and excited as he never seen anyone this big or tall before. His body started tensing in Aomine's arms. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Aomine, who turned around to see what had scared Kuroko so much. He saw Murasakibara approaching them and relaxed his shoulder a little as there was no serious threat around.

"Kuro-chin" The giant asked "Do you want candy?"

At the sound of candy, Kuroko's eyes sparkled and went wide. He opened up his little mouth wide for the giant. The giant gave a small chuckle and put the lollipop in the little boy's mouth carefully. Kuroko started to gurgle happily in Aomine's arms as the sweet flavour of vanilla erupted in his mouth. Kuroko then put his hand up at the direction of the purplenette. "Carry! Carry!" Murasakibara looked surprised and taken back for a moment before taking Kuroko in his arms. He lifted him high enough and place him on his shoulders.

Kuroko cooed at the height difference and started waving his hand at Aomine. "Mama, High! High!" Aomine smiled at the happy face made by Kuroko and gave a wave back. he still fee a bit irked but as long as his little light is happy it's fine.

Kuroko then turn to the giant with a questioning and curious look. He cocked his head innocently and asked "Name?" Murasikibara smiled at the cute baby before replying, "Murasakibara Atsushi is my name Kuro- chin" The boy thought about it for a second before saying "Mu-chan!" Kuroko then started giggling, proud of himself for the nickname.

Murasakibara, on the other hand, was blushing. He quickly gave the boy back to Aomine before he started eating his pop-sickle to cool down. Glad to have Kuroko back in his arms, he gave Kuroko a kiss to the forehead before putting him down on the floor. Aomine watched as Kuroko started walking around the court.

Once on the floor Kuroko started to walk around. He found a basketball lying on the floor and tried to pick it up. Unfortunately, the ball was too big and Kuroko couldn't get a tight grip on the ball. He tried again and again until he finally have the big, orange ball in his hands. He turned around and toddle to a certain red head who was blowing a whistle at someone.

While Kuroko was trying to hold the ball, Akashi made the GoM to go train. Aomine was reluctant at first but Akashi reassured him that Kuroko would be fine and he would look after the boy. After much persuasion, Aomine reluctantly go. Akashi rubbed his temple and gave a long tired sigh. He was watching the team carefully with full concentration until-

"Play?"

Akashi looked down to find the little bluenette holding a basketball up to him. "Play?" he asked again. Akashi looked unsure for a moment before saying "Okay, sure" Kuroko smiled and giggled at Akashi showing how happy he really was. He passed the ball to Akashi clumsily. Seeing that the ball was caught by Akashi made Kuroko very happy. He ran over to Akashi and hugged his leg. Noticing that the teal head isn't going to let go, he picked the boy up slowly and balanced him on his arms.

With arms around Akashi's neck, Kuroko gave a small kiss to Akashi's cheeks. "I love you! Onii-chan" He shrieked loudly. Akashi blushed fifty shades of red that was darker than his hair, Aomine slipped and fell, Kise hit his face against a wall, Murasakibara dropped his potato chip and Midorima missed the hoop. The whole court was silent in shock, looking at the little bluenette in disbelieve.

**HEY GUYS SRY I COULD ONLY UPDATE MY STORY WHEN IT IS HOLIDAY OR WEKKEND. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UPDATING. ANYWAY, THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ ND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Kuroko wails

Chapter 4 – Kuroko's wails

The whole court was silence. The sound of squeaky shoes and bouncing balls stopped. All attention was upon a certain red-head captain and blue haired baby that was smiling up at the red-head. Aomine stared at them in disbelieve, especially at the blushing Akashi. Kise was rubbing his face, Murasakibara was pouting about his ruined chips and Midorima was staring at the hoop like it was the first time he had ever seen it.

"Onii-chan?" Kuroko asked.

This somehow snapped Akashi out of his trance. He stared at the smiling Kuroko for a while before turning his head sharply at the Teiko basketball team. He gave them a glare and said icily "Today's practice is cancelled. Please come promptly tomorrow." Everyone, except the GoM, shivered as they know that Akashi's please mean "You better come or you'll die".

Everyone exited the court quickly, leaving the GoM, Akashi and Kuroko alone in the court. All was still quiet until-

"Mama and onii-chan no play?" Kuroko asked Akashi and Aomine. Akashi put Kuroko down and softly ruffled his hair. "Not today," he said softly "Onii-chan is tired and so is mama" Kuroko thought about this over before looking up at Akashi with wide eyes. Those sky-clear blue eyes were starting to tear up.

Kuroko toddled over to Aomine before hugging his legs tightly. A whimper could be heard from the little boy's quivering lips as he looked up at his mama. Aomine's heart tightened as he saw it.

"Mama's hurt? Mama okay?" Kuroko asked with concern in his teary eyes. Aomine gave a small smile and picked the little bluenette up.

"Yup," Aomine said softly, kissing Kuroko's forehead "Mama's okay, see?" He then flexed his biceps to show his muscle to Kuroko. Kuroko then gave a small smile and hugged Aomine's neck. "Mama no sad?" Kuroko asked softly in a sobbing voice.

"No actually Mama is really hurt." Aomine said sadly. Kuroko quickly looked at Aomine with tears streaming down his face before Aomine continued, "Mama is really hurt because Kuroko is crying." Kuroko looked at him with his head cocked to the side, questioning him what he meant. "If Kuroko stopped crying then Mama will stop hurting." Aomine continued on while lifting the little bluenette up in the sky. Kuroko then started laughing as he looked on Aomine's smiling face. Aomine brought him down to give a light kiss to the wet cheek before putting Kuroko back down on the floor.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and toddle over to him. "Onii-chan okay?" Kuroko asked. His blue eyes were red from crying. This made Akashi's heart clenched. He went down on one knee and gave the boy his rare smile. "Yup Oniichan's fine, so Kuroko should stop crying kay?" He said softly. His gaze was gentle on Kuroko, which was very rare as he's used to glaring, and his hand was softly petting Kuroko's head softly. Somehow, Aomine felt his heart be eratically in his chest as he see this side of Akashi. _He looks so adorable when he smile like that. It make want to-_ At this thought Aomine quickly shake his head in order to get the idea out of his mind. He then redirected his attention back to the little tyke. Unfortunately, he did not realise that a certain red- head was looking at him with a lidded gaze.

Kuroko then toddled over to Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. "Ki-chan (Kise), Mu-chan (Murasakibara), Mi-chan (Midorima) okay?" The three smiled and nodded at the boy. The boy than gave a gleeful smile and started jumping up and down while clapping his hands. The GoM just stared at Kuroko with affection in their eyes.

Aomine then thought of an idea. "Why don't we all go shopping?" he asked the GoM and Kuroko. Kuroko looked at Aomine with sparkling and exciting eyes. "Shopping! Shopping!" He said while jumping up and down. The GoM couldn't say no when the little bluenette's reaction was like this. They decided to go shopping after they changed back into their school uniform and Kuroko changed into a new pair of pants as he dirtied the other one.

* * *

><p>In the shopping mall, Kuroko was excited at everything. He giggled and laughed. This brought a smile to the GoM's face especially Aomine. The purpose of going shopping was to buy clothes for Kuroko and some diapers but Kuroko and Murasakibara had another idea.<p>

"Mu-chan," Kuroko shouted to the purple giant with his hands raised up. Murasakibara obliged happily and took Kuroko in his arms while balancing him and a bag of potato chip. "Lollipop?" Kuroko asked. Murasakibara realised he was out of lollipop as he checked his empty pocket. He was about to go to a sweet shop with Kuroko in his arms when Aomine's and Akashi's voice stopped him.

"Atsushi," Akashi scolded him "Don't just go away on your own with Kuroko. What if you guys get lost?"

"Kuroko," Aomine scolded the bluenette "You can't eat sweet until you eat lunch. What if you got a stomach ache?"

Kuroko and Murasakibara looked at each other for a while before turning to Aomine and Akashi with puppy dog eyes. Both of Aomine's and Akashi's eyes twitched. They had a staring contest for a few minutes before Aomine gave a sigh. _Damn puppy dog eyes! _He thought

"Fine," Aomine said reluctantly "But only one."

Kuroko and Murasakibara's eyes shone in excitement and went inside. Kuroko bought one HUGE lollipop while Murasakibara bought cookies, popcorn, chips, chocolate and Lots of little lollipops. Afraid of dropping the little bluenette, Kuroko was given to Midorima. The reason they didn't give him to Kise was because he would hug the baby to death.

Kuroko looked up at Midorima while sucking on his HUGE lollipop. Midorima looked uncertain for a while before he bounced Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko laughed while holding on tightly on his lollipop. Aomine smiled at his happy face but was a little irked because he didn't like people touching his Tetsu so easily. Midorima, however, was having fun as he usually don't get along well with children. Kuroko was the only child that smiled while being in his arms. It kind of made him happy.

* * *

><p>Kuroko was about to bite his lollipop when he accidentally bit his tongue. The pain was excruciating to Kuroko that he started wailing his head off in Midorima's arms. He also started to wave his hand around before he accidentally let go of his lollipop. Apparently this made him cried harder. Midorima tried hushing the bluenette by jumping him up and down in his arms. However, this didn't work so he passed the wailing bluenette to Kise. Kise made funny faces and cooed at baby Kuroko but unfortunately this didn't work. Murasakibara then gave Kuroko another lollipop but was ignored. Akashi tried to shush the baby by rubbing his back but it also failed and it only made the baby cried harder. Akashi looked at Aomine as he started walking towards the wailing bluenette.<p>

"Mama!Mama!" Wailed Kuroko "Mama!" Kuroko started getting frustrated and started to pull on Kise's hair. Hard. He was then placed onto another pair of strong arms which was familiar to him. He looked up to find Aomine looking down at him.

"C'mon Tetsu," Aomine said softly while rubbing the child's back "Please stop crying. If you cry you'll make everyone else cry even Mama. Do you want to see mama sad?"

At the question Kuroko immediately stop crying. "Do you want to see Mama sad?" Aomine asked again, pressing the little bluenette to answer. Kuroko sniffled and shook his head. "Kuroko no want mama sad." He said pressing his face to the crook of Aomine's neck. Aomine gave a small smile before sighing contently. "Then don't cry again kay? Mama wants to always see you smiling." Kuroko nodded again.

Akashi can't help but smile at this sight. He thought that Aomine looked good with little Kuroko in his arms, like it was fitting. As he kept on looking he realised that his heart was beating againsts his rib cage, wanting to burst out. _What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast when i'm looking at Daiki? Could I be- No! no way! it can't be. _Akashi shook his head really hard and concentrate on what was going on before him, especially on a certain tanned man.

* * *

><p>Atsushi tried giving a lollipop to Kuroko and this time it was accepted. Aomine put him down on the ground. "C'mon say sorry to everyone." He told Kuroko a bit sternly. Kuroko flinched a little and looked up at Aomine, afraid that he might hit him but what he saw was totally different. Aomine was smiling at him with love and warmth in his eyes. He ruffled Kuroko's blue hair before pushing him towards the GoM. Kuroko toddled over to Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara.<p>

"I'm sorry for crying" He said sadly with a tint of fear in his voice. Akashi smiled to himself, forgetting about all the thought before, and bends down to the bluenette's height. He slowly hugged the bluenette and softly pats his back. "It's okay. It must have hurt huh, Kuroko?"

Kuroko clutched onto Akashi's shirt and nodded. He then slowly peeked at the other three of GoM behind Akashi's shoulder. They smiled reassuringly to the frightened boy.

"It's okay Kurokocchi! I'll never get mad at you" Kise said with his thumbs up.

"Kuro-chin is sweet. I could never hate you!" Murasakibara said while munching on a piece of chip

"Don't worry Kuroko!" Midorima said while pushing his glasses up "I'll hate Kise more than you." At that Kise started whining. "EHHHH! That's mean Midorimacchi." He started clinging unto Midorima like a leech before being flung away, three feet away to be exact.

Kuroko looked at the scene before him in Akashi's arms as Aomine went to get diapers for Kuroko. They can't get clothes as it's too late now so they decided to go another day. He looked at the red-haired boy. "Ki-chan okay?"

Akashi laughed and kissed the boy's cheek. "Yup," he said "He's going to be just fine." Kuroko then started laughing in glee while clapping his hands. Akashi looked at him with love in his eyes. _I'll never let you cry again Kuroko._

* * *

><p>Aomine came back with a bag of diapers for Kuroko and he smiled at the scene. The sight of Kuroko and Akashi smiling was a memorable one. He couldn't help but wish that Akashi will keep on smiling but he wish that it was for him only. <em>Could I really be inlove with him? I mean he's the coldest person i've ever met and- <em> Aomine's thoughts were disturbed at the sight of Akashi bending down to give a kiss on Kuroko's cheek. He the see him picking the little tyke up and swinging him around and around with small giggles. Unconsciously, Aomine gave a small smile before jogging up to them and ruffling Kuroko's soft blue hair.

However, they didn't realize a woman with long light blue hair with big light blue eyes was staring at them from the shadows. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears and some successfully escaped as she saw the happy smile her baby gave to those boys._ I finally found you, my baby boy._

**Hey guys! The fourth chapter is finally done… Who is that woman who was looking at Kuroko? Is she really Kuroko's mum? If she is why did she leave him? Well all this question would be answered at the next chapter. Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5- Mama and onii-chan's secret

Chapter 5 – Mama and onii-chan's secret

After the trip to the shopping mall the GoM went their separate ways. Murasakibara needed to go to the train station along with Midorima and Kise whereas Akashi followed Aomine and Kuroko home. The reason for this was, Akashi and Aomine's house is actually near each other and Kuroko refused to let go of his shirt. They were walking in a comfortable silent with Kuroko holding to Aomine's right hand and Akashi's left hand. They were walking happily unaware of the blue-haired woman trailing them.

"Mama," Kuroko said pouting "I'm hungry!" and to support his point his stomach grumbled. This made Aomine and Akashi to chuckle lightly. Aomine looked at his captain in shock as he never laughed this gently before. Noticing that Aomine was looking at him, Akashi turned his attention to the tanned man.

"What is it?" he asked a bit coldly. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Aomine gave a light smile before replying. "It's just that," he murmured softy while looking deep into Akashi's eyes "This is the first time I've ever seen you smile. It looks good on you." Akashi looked at Aomine's eyes for a hint of lie when he realise that Aomine was actually saying it from the deepest part of his heart.

Akashi's face was tinted with pink and somehow, to Aomine this looked so cute. He's face went closer to Akashi's while his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. Akashi widened his eyes a fraction before blushing furiously realising what the tanned man was about to do.

_Is Daiki going to kiss me?_ Akashi thought making him blush more. _Wait, why am I not fighting him? Do I want him to kiss me? _While Akashi was having an inner turmoil, Aomine was having one too.

_Oh shit, this is bad._ Aomine thought as his lips moved closer and closer. _When did I start falling for him? Was it at the shopping trip or was it before Kuroko came into my life. I've always thought he was cold but he can be nice sometimes. He's also really caring to Kuroko. And to top it all, he has one damn sexy smile. Could it be I'm in love with him too? _ Aomine got distracted but was brought back to reality when Akashi slowly closed his eyes. _Oh fuck! He's too cute._

Their lips went closer and closer together. Akashi could feel Aomine's breath on his lips. He was about to tip toe when suddenly-

"Mama? Onii-chan? What you doing?" Kuroko looked up and asked innocently. Aomine and Akashi was brought back to reality and they realised their lips was only inches apart. Akashi jumped back and blushes madly until his face was the same colour as his hair. Aomine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly while stealing glances of Akashi's red face. _Damn, he's too cute_

Kuroko looked at his mum then at his onii-chan before clapping his hand and laughing. "Onii-chan looks octopus!" Akashi turned redder at that before throwing a glare to Aomine and humphed away. He took hold of Kuroko's hand and started to walk away. Aomine started laughing and jogging to catch up with them.

When they reach Aomine's house, Aomine went straight to the kitchen whereas, Akashi brought Kuroko to the bathroom to bathe him. Aomine gave Akashi some set of clothes to change into. After a few minutes of silence, only the chopping of carrots could be heard. It was broken with the sound of the bell.

"Coming!" Aomine shouted. He quickly wiped his hand on his jeans before opening the front door. Outside of his door was a black luggage bag with some teddy bears, in a plastic bag, tied to it. He looked confused for a second before he noticed the note. He looked at it and his blood boiled in anger.

"_Please take care of my baby boy for a while. The luggage contains some clothe and necessities for him. I need to deal with some business before I can take him back. Show him all the love and care a family needs. I saw you taking care of him in the shopping mall and it amazed me. I will take him back when the time comes but until then good bye."_

Aomine skimmed through the letter quickly before crumpling it and throwing it away. He quickly grabbed the luggage and the toys and brought them inside. He was about to punch something when a blur of blue collided with his leg.

Aomine looked down to find Kuroko wet and naked at his feet. He picked the bluenette up. "Are you okay?" Aomine asked while rubbing Kuroko's back soothingly. Kuroko nodded at Aomine's shoulder before snuggling in them. Aomine went to check the curry that was on the stove and stir it softly before adding the carrots he was chopping before in. Kuroko looked at his movement quietly before he sneezes.

"Ahchoo." Kuroko sneezed while rubbing his nose. Aomine looked down worriedly at the naked bluenette in his arms. He was about to say something before Akashi emerged from the bathroom. His red hair was dripping wet and Aomine's shit hung loosely on his small frame, exposing his creamy, white skin. It took a lot of will power from Aomine to not blush at the sight. _Damn, he's too sexy. _Slowly Akashi approached the two bluennettes.

"Kuroko," Akashi scolded gently "You can't run away when I'm still showering. You'll catch a cold." He took the bluenette from Aomine's arms and wrapped him in blanket. He pat Kuroko's back lightly lulling him to sleep. Kuroko's eyes closed and before you know it soft snores could be hear from him. Slowly, Akashi lowered the baby onto the couch, covering him with blankets to keep him warm. He then turned to the kitchen to help Aomine.

An awkward silent hung in the air. Aomine started to feel uncomfortable because he couldn't stop he's heart from beating wildly. "Soo," Aomine said to break the silence "How are you so good with kids?" For a moment Akashi didn't answer him before replying.

"I've always wanted a little brother." Akashi murmured softly while smiling. "Kuroko is like a little brother I could never have."

Aomine looked shocked for a while before smiling. He never knew Akashi had this sweet side to him. They went into silence again but this one was comfortable. Akashi looked at the couch to see baby Kuroko still sleeping soundly. His eyes then rested on the black luggage in the middle of the room.

"Aomine," Akashi asked curiously "What is that luggage for?" Aomine sighed and told him about the letter. After hearing it, Akashi's red eyes burned furiously whereas his golden one shone dangerously. Aomine felt a shiver running through his spine.

"How could she just abandon her baby behind a garbage bin and think that we'll ever give him back to her?" Akashi asked out loud. "Is she mental or something?" Aomine didn't answer but he was thinking something closely along the line.

"Mmmm" Kuroko whined from the sofa. He woke up from his onii-chan's angry voice. He was still adjusting to the light of the room. After he got the hang of it, he started to look for hi Mama and onii-chan. When he couldn't find them anywhere he started to cry loudly. His cries startled Akashi and Aomine, who was currently holding a knife.

Akashi wiped his hand on a napkin and quickly rushed to Kuroko's side. The naked baby was trashing around in the bundle of blankets, trying to get free. He quickly picked up the baby and start soothing him. "Its kay," Akashi softly said to the baby "Its kay, we're still here. You're not alone."

Kuroko stopped crying but he was still sobbing. "W-where's mama?" he pouted while hiccupping."Mama!Mama!"

Kuroko was now shouting at the top of his lungs. Aomine quickly turn off the stove and went straight to the wailing bluenette. When he went inside the living room, he could see Akashi trying to soothe the boy by rubbing his back but it didn't work. He gently took Kuroko out of Akashi's arms and start patting Kuroko's back softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aomine asked Kuroko "Why are you crying? It's okay, Mama's here." While Aomine was calming the boy down, Akashi went to the black luggage and took out some pyjamas for Kuroko to sleep in. He took the sniffling boy into his arms ad cooed at him.

"C'mon let's get you change." Akashi said while twirling Kuroko. Kuroko laughed at the action as he was starting to get dizzy. Akashi laid the boy down and started to put on his diaper and pyjama. He was tickling Kuroko slightly making giggles and gurgles escaped the baby. What both of them don't know was the tanned bluenette looking at them with warmth in his eyes and a soft smile at his lips before going to the kitchen to get some plates for the three of them.

He heard Kuroko's and Akashi's giggles while he pours some curry for them. "Akashi, Tetsu!" he called out "It's time for dinner." He set up the table before he saw Akashi come in with Kuroko in his arms in tiger pyjamas. The sight nearly made Aomine nose bleed.

Kuroko was placed on Aomine's lap so Aomine could feed him. They had a nice quiet meal with slight giggles from Kuroko as he can't get rice on his spoon by himself. Akashi washed the dishes and Aomine was playing with Kuroko.

Aomine was bouncing Kuroko on his lap when he went up to get a drink of water. At about the same time Akashi finished washing the dishes and was on his way to go to the living room. However, he tripped on his feet, due to the long set of pants, and crashed right onto Aomine. They went tumbling down to the floor. When Akashi opened his eyes, he was on top of Aomine and was crashing his lips together with him. They're both to shock to move until-

"Mama, onii-chan" Kuroko said giggling "CHU!CHU!"

**Hya guys.. I'm going to go into exam week so I dun think I can update for awhile. Anyway, I've decided to change the story a bit. I want aomine to fall in love with Akashi while rising Kuroko3 The reason was I thought it'll be boring if it was only about friendship and family so yeah…. If you dun like it then tell me so and I will TRY to change it :P**


	6. Chapter 6- You're mine Akashi

Chapter 6

Aomine and Akashi looked at each other in shock. Time has seemed to stand still as a pair of red and yellow eyes stared into dark blue eyes. They were in their own world, mostly due to the shock. Well, that was until-

"Nii-chan? Mama?" Kuroko asked innocently "Are you okay?"

Realising that Kuroko was still in the room; Akashi pushed himself off of Aomine and backed away straight to the wall. His face was as red as his hair and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Unconsciously, he put his fingers to his lips and remembers how warm Aomine's lips were.

"Nii-chan?" Kuroko asked worriedly, cocking his head adorably. "Okay?"

This snapped Akashi from his thought. He quickly looked at Kuroko, who looked like he was close to tears, and slowly walked towards him. Akashi softly rubbed his back, to prevent him from crying, and whispered soothing words in his ears.

"Yeah," Akashi said softly "I'm fine but I need to go home soon or my mom's gonna be mad at me."

Right after Akashi finished this sentence Aomine, who was still sitting on the ground, whipped his head around to look at him. _He's lying, _Aomine thought, _his mother passed away when he was young and his father was never remarried. Is he trying to run away from me? _

However, before Aomine could ask the question Akashi let go of Kuroko and stood up. He went straight to the bathroom, not once making eye contact with the dark skinned bluenette, and quickly changed to his clothes before walking swiftly to the door in long strides.

Unfortunately, the dark skinned blunette has already trapped him, near the door, due to his size and height. He glared down at Akashi with his cold, deep blue eyes. "Are you trying to run away?" He asked with a low tone, making shivers run down Akashi's spine. "Answer me!"

Not wanting to look into his eyes, Akashi tuned around, making his back face Aomine, and replied softly. "I have to go home." He said with a shaky breath. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice." Without another word he forced open the front door and ran from the Aomine's household, leaving Aomine looking dumbfounded.

Aomine closed the door before any mosquitoes could get in. However, he did it a little too hard making little Kuroko flinch. He got down from the couch and toddled to his mama. "Mama?" he asked while hugging Aomine's leg "Are you okay?"

Looking down at the teal head, Aomine calmed down his nerves in order not to scare the little one. He bent down and picked Kuroko up. Nuzzling his head, he managed to murmur a small "Yea" before leading them to his room. Checking that Kuroko's diaper was still empty, Aomine wrapped Kuroko in a blanket to keep him warm for the night while he changes to his boxers only.

Getting under the cover, he pats Kuroko's tummy to lull him to sleep. He stared as Kuroko made a little cute yawn and as his teal eyes started closing slowly and slowly. Soon soft snores can be heard. Giving a satisfied sigh, Aomine closed his eyes.

However, he couldn't sleep as the kiss was still in his mind. _Does he hate me now? _Aomine thought. _Is he going to ignore me tomorrow? Even thought it was accidental that kiss with Akashi it felt nice and right. His lips were warm and tasted so sweet. _At that thought Aomine blushed and groaned softly into his hand. His heart rate picked up and he himself doesn't know why. _Kamisama, can I just fall into a coma and never wakeup? I seriously don't want to go to practice tomorrow._ Slowly, his eyes closed as tiredness came over him with dreams of the kiss in his mind.

* * *

><p>To Aomine, the morning came too fast. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight penetrating through the cracks in the curtains. Turning sideways he found Kuroko still sleeping soundly with some drool coming out of his mouth. Aomine chuckled softly at the teal head.<p>

As if knowing that he was being watch, his light blue eyes cracked open. His hand bawls into a fist before rubbing his drowsy eyes clumsily, trying to rub the sleepiness away. Looking around, he found Aomine smiling softly at him. Without wasting time, Kuroko climbed up Aomine's chest, after Aomine flipped his body, and cuddled closely to his mama.

"Ohaiyo! Mama" Kuroko muffled voice said to Aomine's chest. Aomine rubbed his head lovingly before saying Kuroko's favorite word to wake him up.

"How about we have a shower?" Aomine asked teasingly. Hearing the word _shower _Kuroko's ears perked up and his eyes sparkled. Aomine laughed at his excited reaction before laying him back down on the bed to take out his clothes. Aomine blew softly against Kuroko' stomach, making him gurgles happily.

He then turned on the warm water and filled half of the tub with it while watching the naked Kuroko cooing at the splashing water as it filled up the tub. After it was filled, Aomine slowly lowered the little bluenette into the warm water, afraid that the temperature was too much for Kuroko's soft skin. However, seeing Kuroko laughing and splashing the water around, he was assured that the temperature was right.

After thirty minutes, Aomine carried the now clean Kuroko before dressing him up for school, well to Aomine's. After getting both of them dressed, Kuroko in a bunny costume and Aomine in a jersey with blue jacket along with some black shorts, they left the household.

* * *

><p>On his way to school, Kuroko was laughing and babbling on anything. Mostly on his nii-chan. The first time Kuroko mentioned Akashi, Aomine flinched and stopped in his tracks. The memories of last night came flooding in and the feeling of the kiss all came back. Unconsciously, Aomine put a finger to his lips.<p>

"Mama?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to the side "Why stop?"

At this Aomine came back to reality and presume walking. "I-it's nothing Tetsu" he managed to say. Feeling Aomine's head on his and the sound of his Mama's heart beat, the teal head managed to go back to sleep leaving his mama alone with his troubling thoughts.

_Does he hate me now? _Aomine thought as he rubbed Kuroko's back absentmindedly. _Is he going to ignore me now? Is he going to act like nothing happened and we go back to usual? _His eyes widened at this thought.

_No!_ Aomine screamed internally. _I am not letting him forget. I want to be more than friends. I want him to remember that kiss. I want Akashi. _He then kept on walking, but on long angry strides, until he face butted the school gate. Rubbing his sore nose he realized that he has arrived in school and baby Kuroko was still sleeping in his arms.

Aomine then went straight to the basketball court, where he would find the red-haired captain. As he got closer the sound of squeaky shoe and bouncing balls could be heard. Looking through the crack of the court's doors, he spotted Akashi and couldn't help but widen at his red eyes.

_He looks like he's been crying all night._ Aomine thought with a jab of pain going through his heart. Unconsciously, he went in with long strides and was now face-to-face with the cold hearted captain. his face was blank and showed no emotion.

Akashi looked up to find deep, ocean blue eyes staring at him with a strong intensity. The memories of last night filled his mind and he quickly looked away, trying his best to hide his embarrassment from the ganguro. He unconciosly liked his lips feeling the warmth of Aomine's lips pressing against his.

Noticing this, Aomine's blood boiled. However, before he could question the blushing Akashi, the rest of GoM came into the court. "Aominecchi, Kurokocchi" Kise screamed from one end of the court to the other. The rest were following behind him with a blank look. They didn't realize Akashi was blushing because he put up a front to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Kuroko woke up to a shout of his and his mama's name with a weird change to it. He slowly raised his head to find a blond, green, purple head staring at him with sparkled in their eyes. Opening his head some more he realized that his "nii-san" was also there but beside Aomine. Rubbing his sleepy eyes with his right hand, he stretched his left hand at the rednette direction.<p>

"Carry" Kuroko said sleepily. "Carry"

Akashi stood there frozen and didn't move. He didn't want to go near the tanned bluenette as he can't control his emotions when he's around him. Due to this he can't carry the cute baby boy in a bunny costume. Apparently, Kuroko realized this and started to squirm in Aomine's hand.

Scared of dropping the baby, he put Kuroko on the floor. The sound of squeaky shoes and harsh pants stopped as everyone's eyes focused on the bunny Kuroko. However to Kuroko, only Akashi is important right now as he missed his nii-san.

"Niisan" Kuroko said with his hand open wide, ready to hug Akashi. He toddled quickly towards him before wrapping his little, chubby arms wrapped around Akashi's foot. Thinking that he did a big accomplishment, he started laughing.

The warmth resonated from Kuroko's little body brought a little smile to Akashi's face. However, this was short lived as he realised that he was the centre of the whole Teikou's basketball team. Regaining his composure he glared at the second and third string and commanded them to practice. Feeling the temperature dropped, the players gulped before going back to their games.

Akashi gave a long tired sigh before collecting the giggling baby in his arms. He rubbed their nose together before kissing the teal head's cheeks. The GoM, minus Aomine, stared at the red-haired with shock before smiling.

"Hey there little guy" Akashi said with love and warmth lacing in his voice. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm a bunny" Kuroko exclaimed while playing with his loopy ears.

The whole court, mostly the GoM, was smitten by this act before a ganguro decided to break it. "Akashi" Aomine said with a voice that is laced with coldness "We need to talk"

* * *

><p>Hearing his voice, Akashi stiffened. This, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Aomine or the rest of the team. Putting the teal head baby in Kise's arm, Akashi turned around and put a mask over his face.<p>

"You dare to command me Daiki." He said with a captain tone to hide his fear. "I believe we are done talking today. Go back to practice!" With this last sentence, Akashi turned around and prepared to run but, unfortunately, Aomine gripped his arms tightly and started dragging him into the locker room, leaving the GoM and Teiko basketball team in daze and confusion.

"A-Aomine" Akashi stammered out. He could see the anger emitted from the tanned man ad felt frightened for the first time in his life. _Does he hate me now? Does he regret last night's kiss?_ _Is our friendship over?_

Akashi's red eyes widened at this thought and quickly tried to pry the taller man's hand. "P-please Daiki let go" he begged with a trembling voice; tears rolling down his face. "Please Daiki, I beg you, it hurts." He then started pulling harder and with more power. "D-daiki ple-"

However, before Akashi could say, or protest, anything else. Aomine slammed him against the lockers and trapped him with his body while crashing his lips against his. Aomine roughly and greedily sucked on Akashi's lips.

Putting his legs right below Akashi's crotch, he started rubbing it, making Akashi moan into the kiss. Taking this chance, Aomine quickly shove his tongue in Akashi's mouth, feeling the whole warm, wet cavern, taking dominance over the whole thing.

Subconsciously, Akashi raised his arms to wrap around the tanned man, pulling him closer into the kiss. Their tongue went into a battle of dominance before Aomine's win.

They realised, unfortunately, that they needed oxygen. Reluctantly, Aomine let go of Akashi, with only a thin line of drool connecting their lips together. Akashi let go of his neck slowly before going limply to his side.

"A-Aomine" stammered Akashi with uncertainty "Why?"

Aomine growled at this before saying, "You are mine and don't you forget it Seijurou." Lifting the blushing teen's face Aomine gave him another kiss to show him how much he loves him.

"Don't you dare forget that kiss!" He said while smirking at the blushing Akashi and the lust his red and yellow eyes contained. Due to the kiss and shock, Akashi's legs gave out and he fell against Aomine's chest. _Me and Aomine kissed?!_

**Hey guys sry for the late update. My exams are finally over and you do not lnow how happy I am. **** this chapter mainly concentrate on AoAka. It kind of suck but plss do read it. Ohhh I need some new ideas so if u hv any just massage me. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Onii-chan's Doubts

Chapter 7- Onii-chan's feelings

Akashi could hear Aomine's heart beating against his cheek. He can't help but feel calm whenever he feels the tanned male around. However, right now he feels so scared. Scared that he will actually accept Aomine's love and scared that he will be left all alone in the end. He learned from the stages of his early life that everyone in his life, who he loves, will eventually leave him. His mum, his dad and, even his favourite grandma, all left him.

_In the end I was left all alone. Everyone left me behind and moved on. Daiki I'm scared to be left alone. I'm sure you'll eventually leave me too. I don't want you to leave me!_

At this thought Akashi pushed Aomine away and stood up. His eyes were filled with tears as he stared down at the tanned man. Without saying anything he ran out of the locker room and out of the gym, leaving all of Teikou's basketball team speechless, leaving Aomine speechless.

In the locker room, Aomine regained his composure and went out to find the red-head. He went to collect his bag and took Kuroko out of Kise's arms. Without saying another word he left the gym leaving the GoM astounded at their captain and ace's weird behaviour.

* * *

><p>While searching for the rednette, Aomine was having a huge turmoil of emotion in his heart and lots of thoughts going around his head. <em>Did he reject my feelings for him? Did he think it was annoying? Is he going to go further away from me now? No! I won't forgive him if he does that! I won't let him do that.<em>

As these thoughts go around his head, he didn't realise that he was squeezing Kuroko to his chest a bit too tightly. This made Kuroko feel uncomfortable and worried as his mama was making weird faces. The only think he could think of doing was giving a loud whimper.

Hearing the whimper, Aomine looked down to his chest to find Kuroko squeezed to his chest and whimpering pitifully into his chest. When the said child looked up he found those blue eyes filled with crocodile tears. Aomine started panicking as Kuroko started sobbing so he put Kuroko on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Aomine asked softly "Why are you crying Kuroko?"

Kuroko rubbed his eyes cutely before replying, "'Mama make faces." Kuroko said while sobbing. "Mama look angry. Mama okay now?"

Aomine gave a soft smile before ruffling the teal locks of the baby. He picked the boy up in his arms and started swinging him round and around. Soon, Kuroko filled the air with his happy gurgles and laughter, making passerby's look at him with warmth in their eyes.

Seeing that Kuroko was happy again, he went back to his search to find the frightening captain of Teikou. He was currently in the middle of the park searching wildly for the red-head. He was about to give up and turned around when he felt Kuroko struggling against his arms.

"Mama, onii-chan" Kuroko said gleefully. "Onii-chan! Let go mama, I want onii-chan."

Aomine let go of the kicking bluenette and let him run all the way to Akashi. He saw Kuroko hug the man's lean legs and started pulling on it, asking to be carried. Aomine realised that Akashi's eyes were red and puffy as he looked down to smile at the little teal haired boy.

_I'm not going to give up on him. _ Aomine thought as he saw Akashi softly kiss Kuroko's cheek. _No matter what he says, I'll wait for him no matter how long it takes. I'll make him realise that I love him._

Mustering the courage inside of him, Aomine walked up to the laughing Akashi and babbling Kuroko. The two of them didn't see him as their backs were faced towards him. Creeping up slowly, Aomine wrapped his arms against the red head's lean body and embraced him in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Akashi froze upon the contact. His breathing stilled as he felt tanned arms wrapped around his body. Afraid to turn around he just stared ahead at the sunset. It was a beautiful sight to behold but Akashi couldn't enjoy it as his heat his ramming hard against his rib cage.<p>

"Why did you push me away?" Aomine murmured against Akashi's neck. "Why did you run away from me?"

Akashi didn't answer the tanned blunette. He just stared out into the distance. Aomine didn't like the silent treatment he was getting so he hugged Akashi tighter.

"Mama?" Kuroko asked innocently.

The two of them jumped at the sound of his voice and realised quickly that Kuroko was still in Akashi's arms. Aomine let go of Akashi and took the teal head into his arms. He then balanced Kuroko on one arm and took hold of Akashi's wrist in the other, dragging the latter to a park bench.

Aomine pushed Akashi to sit down while he went to put Kuroko in the sand box with other children. "Kuroko," Aomine said softly. "Can you wait for mama and onii-chan here quietly? We'll be done soon so play for awhile kay."

Kuroko clapped his hand together as he heard the word play. Without answering his mama, he went to a kid with red hair and weird eye brows to start playing in the sand. Aomine saw Kuroko making sand castles with the kid red haired kid and laughed softly as the red haired kid blushed when Kuroko smiled at him. Standing up, Aomine brushed the dirt of his pants and went to sit down with the feared captain of Teikou.

* * *

><p>Akashi started fidgeting in his seat when he saw Aomine heading his way. He couldn't help but stare at the tanned man's lean and yet firm form. The way his body moved when he's walking. The way his blue eyes pierce through his red and yellow once. Ans his lips rough and yet so soft-<p>

Unconsciously, Akashi started blushing bright red as these type of thought keep whispering in his head. He covered his face in his hands when Aomine took a seat next to him. They both sat silently, Aomine watching Kuroko and Akashi hiding his face in his hands. Before Akashi could even speak, Aomine decided to break the awkward silence.

"Why did you run away from me?" Aomine asked his voice sounded strained and hurt. "Do you despise me that much that you have to run away?"

Akashi's eyes widened at that question. He turned around sharply to look at Aomine. He shook his head wildly to deny that fact. "No!" Akashi shouted "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Then why?" Aomine questioned further. "Why did you push me away?"

"I was scared." Akashi finally admitted. This time it was Aomine's turn to look at Akashi with wide eyes. He found Akashi looking straight at Kuroko and yet his eyes seem distance and lonely. Aomine waited quietly for the latter to continue.

"Everyone I love," Akashi sighed. "Everyone I love will leave me eventually. My mum died when I was young and my dad was too depressed and forgot all about me as I looked a lot like her. I was then sent to my grandmother's house from my mother's side and was raised there. For awhile I was happy living with her in the country side." He then paused to take a long shuddering breath. Aomine waited for him to continue but kind of already guessed what he was going to say next.

"She got a heart attack when I was eight years old, a few years after my mother's death." Akashi continued on but this time his lips were quivering and his cheeks were stained with tears. "My dad then took me back to his household and trained me to be an Akashi. I realised then that if I love someone they will eventually leave me behind all alone."

Aomine's heart clenched as he saw the red-head started sobbing his heart out. He wanted to hold him tight but he knows that Akashi still hasn't answered his question. "Then why push me away?" Aomine asked again.

Akashi started hiccupping as he tried to control his sobs trying his best to answer the blunette. Aomine waited patiently until Akashi calmed down. He rubbed the latter's back in order to calm him down but apparently it made him cried harder.

Akashi turned around to look at the ganguro and said while sobbing. "I-if I l-love you," he started. "Y-you'll leave me too sooner or later. You will also leave me alone when you go tired of me. I don't want to be abandoned by you. I-"Akashi was cut off as he was engulfed in Aomine's tight embrace.

Aomine's growled near Akashi's ear making sure that Akashi listened to him well. "Listen here," Aomine said sending shivers down Akashi's spine." You are mine Seijurou and I will never leave you. I'm not gonna promise anything as I can't predict the future, however from now on I know that I'll never leave you."

After Aomine said everything, Akashi felt himself tearing up again. "Daiki! Daiki!" he said while sobbing on Aomine's chest. Seeing that no one was around, Aomine lifted Akashi's chin up and kissed his lips passionately. Putting all his emotions into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Akashi was shocked for a moment before responding to the kiss. He can feel Aomine's tongue poking against his lower lips, seeking entrance in his hot, wet cavern. Without a moment to lose, Akashi opened his mouth for Aomine's tongue and their tongue went into a frenzy tango. Neither side wanted to lsoe however, Aomine finally dominated AKashi's tongue. He crashed their lips harder together making Akashi's legs weak eventhough he wasn't standing.<p>

Aomine sucked on Akashi's tongue making the latter moan into the kiss. He slowly travel his hands downwards to cup the rednette's rounded ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Realizing that they both need air he gave one last suck before separating himself from Akashi's mouth. A thin line of saliva was the only thing that kept their lips connected.

Akashi's face was painted with a blush, his red eyes looking hungry and his breathing was ragged. To Aomine he looked very ravishing right now however he knows that he need to hold back because their still in public. He leaned down and nibble on Akashi's ear. "Be prepared for tonight." Aomine said huskily. Akashi turned bright red and hit Aomine on the head which resulted in a whining Aomine.

* * *

><p>"Mama? Onii-chan?" A cute voice asked. Aomine and Akashi found Kuroko holding hands with another boy taller than him with red hair and weird eye brows. Aomine realised that this boy was playing with Kuroko just now in the sand box.<p>

"Mama!" Kuroko said excitedly. "This is Kagami-kun" He said while holding up his friend's hand. "Can he pwaay with me tomorrow?"

Aomine looked at Kuroko with uncertainty in his eyes. Kuroko noticed this so he decided to use his trump card. He put on his best puppy eyes on Aomine. Seeing this act he gave a sigh in defeat and agreed. "Alright, Tetsu. He can come." Aomine said.

Kuroko gave his brightest smile to Aomine then hugged Kagami. Aomine then saw the Kagami kid turned to face him. "Arigatou onii-chan" he said bowing down. The kid then looked up and gave him a toothy smile. The both of them, Kuroko and Kagami, went back playing.

"He got you wrapped around his fingers Daiki." A voice behind him said. Aomine turned around to see Akashi smiling fondly at him.

"Yeah, kind of." Aomine shrugged. "I think I'm spoiling him."

Akashi shook his head while smiling. "No," He responded. "You just love him." Aomine realised that he's eyes started getting lonely again. Leaning forward, he softly kissed Akashi's cheek.

"Don't worry" Aomine murmured at his lips. "I'll spoil you too." At that Akashi blushed deeply and gave Aomine a playful jab to the ribs. Groaning in pain, Aomine went to pick Kuroko up from the sand box so they all can go home. Seeing his mama coming towards him, Kuroko waved gleefully at him.

* * *

><p>Aomine bent down and told Kuroko that they have to go back home now. "Tetsu," Aomine chided. "We have to go home now." At the same moment a lady with blond hair and big bust came to pick up the Kagami kid.<p>

"Taiga," she said. "We have to go home now. Your mum would be worried." Kagami stubbornly shook his head and cling onto Kuroko, VERY TIGHTLY.

"I don't wanna" he whined. "I wanna stay with Kuroko." Kuroko too started clinging on to Kagami. Both of them didn't seem like they were going to budge so the blonde woman and Aomine started pulling on their hands. However, not that hard. The boys stubbornly refuse and started tearing up.

"Kagami-kun" A silky voice said form behind Aomine. "How about you come to play with us tomorrow?"

Aomine turned around to see his red haired lover walking up to the two boys hugging each other. The said boy looked up questioningly at Akashi.

"Really, onii-han?" Kagami asked cutely. "I can come tomorrow to pwaaay."

Akashi ruffled the red locks and smiled at the boy. "Of course, Kuroko could use a play mate and Kagami-kun seems to be good friends with Kuroko-kun." At that he stood up to give the blond woman Aomine's address while Aomine watched over the boys. Aomine saw how Kagami's eyes was shining and how Kuroko smiled hugely at him.

After everything was said and done, Kuroko and Kagami bid farewell to each other and can't wait to see each other again tomorrow. Kuroko rode on Aomine's back as the three of them, along with Akashi, went to Aomine's house.

Kuroko started chatting to his onii-chan about what they're going to do tomorrow. Soon enough they reach the Aomine's house hold. Aomine let Kuroko down, and the little tyke straight away ran into the living room to see what toys to play with tomorrow. Seeing that the teal head was distracted, he cornered Akashi and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Prepare yourself for tonight." Aomine said while rubbing his legs against Akashi's crotch. "I'll make sure you will not get a wink of sleep." Hearing this made Akashi moaned. Hearing his voice Akashi blushed madly. _Was that my voice?_

As if reading his thought Aomine smirked and leaned in further. "I'll make you scream louder than that."

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for a long time. It's cuz I didn't have time. Anyway for this chapter I feel like I needed to clear our Akashi's feelings. I also added Kagami in so the next chapter would make sense. Please read and review. The next chapter would also include lemon if you don't like Yaoi or AoAka pairing then I warn you.**


	8. Chapter 8-Sweet memories

Chapter 8

Akashi blushed as red as his hair as he felt Aomine's sexy voice in his ears. He can't help but get turned one by that husky voice. He felt his member twitched in his pants excitedly as Aomine started rubbing it with the palm of his hands. He let out a long breathy moan those results in Aomine groaning in his ears, low and deep.

"Mama?" Kuroko said innocently. The sound of Kuroko's voice brought both Aomine and Akashi back to reality. Akashi gently shoves the tanned man away from his lean form slightly. When he looks up to scold at Aomine, he saw that Aomine was smirking at him. Realisation dawned on him, when Aomine gave his clothed member a little squeeze.

"We'll continue this later." Aomine whispered low and husky. He pushed himself away from Akashi and went up to Kuroko. He picked up the teal head baby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kuroko just looked at Aomine with confused eyes as if asking him what he was doing silently.

"Come on Kuroko," Aomine said as he swing the little boy around and around. "Let's go and take a bath."

Kuroko squealed at the mentioned of bath. He clapped his hands in glee and started laughing. Abruptly he stopped, looking at Akashi who was, in turn, looking at the pair of bluenettes. He reached an arm towards the red-head.

"Onii-chan too?" He asked to Aomine. "Onii-chan takes bath too?"

Akashi looked taken back for a moment before smiling at the teal head. "Uhn," He said "Onii-chan will take a bath with Kuroko."

Kuroko giggled happily before taking Aomine's right hand in his left hand and taking Akashi's left hand in his right. He pulled them towards the bathroom while babbling. Akashi and Aomine can't help but laugh at his innocent and bubbly behaviour.

* * *

><p>Once reaching the bathroom, Aomine went to set up the bath water for Kuroko while Akashi tries to get the little tyke out of his clothes. This appear to be a harder task as Kuroko won't stop running around the bathroom and moving his hands up and down.<p>

"Come on Kuroko," Akashi scolded the teal head, while trying to catch him, gently. "You need to take off your clothes if you want to go in the tub." The teal head, however, didn't listen to Akashi and kept on running around. Finally the red-head caught the teal head. Akashi quickly takes out Kuroko's clothes and pants, leaving the baby naked in his arms.

Akashi hand Kuroko over to Aomine who gently put him in the bath tub. Seeing that Kuroko wasn't wincing in pain due to the hot water, he let the little tyke down, who immediately started splashing water everywhere. He quickly stood up to get a small towel to wash the teal head baby. When he got back to the bathroom he saw Akashi splashing around with Kuroko. Their laughter was making the whole house noisy, making the whole house merrier.

_Yes! _Aomine thought as he leaned on the door frame quietly watching the two play. _This is what I want to go home to every night. I want to go home and see Akashi and Kuroko always. I would never change this scenery with anything in the world. Even if it kills me, I'll protect them._

Aomine slowly pushed himself of the door frame and went to the most important people in his life. He ruffled Kuroko's slightly wet hair and gave a soft kiss on Akashi on the cheek.

"Let's get you bathe Kuroko." Aomine said while smiling softly at the teal head that was currently blowing bubbles in the water with his mouth. "We don't want you to catch a cold now do we?"

Instead of answering, Kuroko splashed water at both Akashi and Aomine before bursting out into laughter. Akashi got only a bit of water on him while Aomine was soaked to the bone. Akashi stared at the tanned teen before bursting out laughing himself. Aomine looked shocked to hear his laughter before smirking, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Aomine put his hands in water before splashing some to Akashi and Kuroko. The two teens became soaking wet while little Kuroko laughed gleefully. They were about to play with soap next when-

"Ahchooo!" Kuroko sneezed cutely. He then started hugging himself while whining softly. Aomine checked the water temperature and realised that it has cooled down. He went to his room to get a towel for the teal head but apparently Akashi beat him to it. He saw the red head holding a light blue towel waiting for the bluenette.

Smiling slightly, he picked up the shivering baby and put him in the light blue towel Akashi was holding. The baby gave out a satisfied sigh when Akashi wrapped him up into a cocoon with the soft, fluffy towel.

"We don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" Akashi said softly while patting the teal head's back. "If you catch a cold we have to cancel the play date tomorrow with Kagami-kun."

When Akashi said this, the teal head started shaking his head. "Play Kagami-kun" Kuroko whined pitifully while starring at Akashi with big puppy eyes. "Wanna play wif Kagami-kun"

Akashi walked to Aomine's bedroom with the owner trailing behind him. "Right so we have to get you dressed before that happens right." He said while patting the bluenettes back.

Arriving in Aomine's room the red head lowered the cocooned baby down slowly while he searches for Kuroko's pyjamas. While he was searching he could hear gurgles and laughter coming out of the baby and the tanned teen. When he got up from his spot he saw that Aomine was trying to get diapers on Kuroko but the boy keep kicking his leg everywhere. However, Aomine finally get it on him resulting in an annoyed "hmph" from Kuroko.

Akashi walked over to the bed with the teal head's clothes in his hands. Kuroko sat up, watching the red head curiously. "Kuroko," Akashi said while holding out a small baby blue t-shirt up. "Banzai!"

The teal head baby giggled before putting his hand up in the air. Once Kuroko was fully dressed for bed, the two teens realised that they were soaked and they need to shower. Akashi turned to Aomine. "Can I use the shower and borrow some night clothes to sleep in?" Aomine gave a small nod before returning his attention to put the teal head to sleep. Little Kuroko was currently sucking on a small bottle of milk. Soft coos were let out while his fingers curl and uncurl, staring at Aomine sleepily.

* * *

><p>Akashi stepped in the bathroom slowly as he can slip due to the amount of water on the floor from their water fight before. He slowly strips himself out of his wet clothing before going inside the shower. He turned on the hot water, basking in the warmth. A few minutes passed when he realized he should wash himself properly instead of wasting water.<p>

He reached for the bar of soap when two tanned muscled hands wrap themselves around his waist. He let out a shocked gasp when a firm body pressed against him who, in return, hugged his body tightly. He was about to ask Aomine what's wrong when he felt his member being stroked lightly.

"I want you." Aomine said huskily but with a needy and desperate voice. "I know it's a bit too fast. No actually it is fast but I do love you and I-"

Akashi cut off Aomine's incoherent mumbling by kissing the tanned boy's lips softly. He felt the tanned teen hands softly went behind him and softly squeeze his ass. Akashi moaned softly against Aomine's lips and kept on moaning as Aomine kept on teasing and squeezing his ass.

Feeling that hi knees are getting week, Akashi went down on his knees and stared at Aomine's manhood. His eyes widened at the length and size of it making Aomine chuckle in response. Akashi realised that it was only half hard and started thinking about what to do. _If I suck him would it fit? Does he even want me to suck it?_

Looking up at Aomine with uncertainty in his eyes, Akashi opened his lips and let his tongue trail up Aomine's length slowly and sensually. Gaining a bit of confidence when hearing Aomine give a low moan, Akashi started nipping and sucking on the side of Aomine's dick.

Akashi felt Aomine gripped his red hair, softly tugging on its strands. As if knowing what his lover wants, he slowly went up and started licking on the dick's head. Slowly teasing the tanned man in revenge for the earlier action, he swipes his tongue over the slit. This made the hand on his head tug his hair harder. Akashi was about to put Aomine's penis in his mouth when the larger man spoke.

"Akashi," Aomine said while groaning at the feeling of his hard dick being licked by the smaller man. "You don't have to force yourself. We can just jerk each other off. You don't need to suck me."

Akashi smiled softly before standing and kissing the blunette deeply, putting all his emotion in it. "I want to do it." Akashi murmured against Aomine's lips. "I want to suck you by my own will so don't worry kay?"

Not waiting for a response, Akashi went on his knees again and engulfed the head of Aomine's dick into his mouth. He started sucking it slowly, tasting the precum but soon he went faster, bobbing his head up and down like his life depended on it. The part the he couldn't get, he would stroke them in time with his sucking.

Aomine grunted as he was coming closer. He felt the pit in his stomach coiling up and it's going to burst any minute. Watching his red haired lover suck him was a major turn on. _The way those red lips stretched while taking me in is so sexy. His tongue is running all over my length tasting me. Oh shit! I'm about to come._

Aomine quickly pulled out of Akashi's mouth and came all over his face. Akashi closed his eyes as to stop cum from getting in but kept his mouth open as he wanted to taste Aomine.

Aomine looked down at his lover's face covered in come and watch as he swallowed some that got into his mouth. This brought his dick back to life and he quickly pulls Akashi up before pushing him against the wall of the bathroom.

He started attacking Akashi's neck and skin, making the feared captain of Teikou a messing mess writhing under him. He stopped what he was to look at Akashi's body for a while. As he began assessing the boy from top to bottom he stopped to realise how erect Akashi's nipples were. _It's so pink and so cute. I wonder what sound he will make if I suck it._

Interested at the red head's reaction, Aomine went down and latched onto his left nipple while his left hand played with his right nipple. He started sucking and pinching the two nubs which in return made Akashi moan louder.

Aomine's hands then travelled lower until it reached Akashi's butt cheek. Separating the two melons, he started teasing the small pink bud, making his little lover writhing in lust. He was about to insert one finger when-

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Kuroko wailed out loudly. "MAMA! ONII-CHAN!" after hearing the teal head's wail both teens' penises went down. They gave out a long sigh before they got out of the shower and found Kuroko crying in the middle of the hallway. Akashi quickly rushed to the teal head and gathered him up into his arms, patting Kuroko's back softly to stop him from crying.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the hysterical boy started hiccupping against Akashi's chest. He started humming a tune to calm the boy down and put him to sleep. The hiccups slowly turned into soft coos then turned into soft snores. the rednette looked down to find the teal head baby sleeping against his chest with his hands fisted in his clothes, not willing to let go.<p>

"Has he calmed down?" Aomine asked from behind after wrapping his hand around his lover and his little light. The red head nodded before leaning back against his chest and continued humming. They stayed there for awhile before Akashi gave a small, quiet yawn.

"You sleepy?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah!" Akashi nodded against Aomine. "After all that happened today, I have no energy left. Especially after the bath."

At that Aomine gave a soft laugh and kissed Akashi's forehead softly. He then carry Akashi, who was holding Kuroko to his chest, bridal style and brought all of them to his room, dropping them softly onto the bed. the tanned blunette then got in and covered all three of them with blankets. Before he closed his eyes he saw Akashi holding onto Kuroko protectively while pressing his body against Aomine's chest. Smiling softly Aomine went into his dream land.

**ARRRRRRGH IS FINALLY DONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT KUROKO'S AND KAGAMI'S PLAYDATE…. ANY IDEAS WHERE THEY SHOULD GO. **


	9. Chapter 9-Are we going to the park?

Chapter 9

The morning sunlight shines through the crack of the curtains waking Aomine from his slumber. Opening one eye lazily, he stretched out his arms and yawned out loud. Soft snores were then heard beside him. Turning his stiff head around, he saw the most adorable sight ever.

Akashi had his arms loosely wrapped around Kuroko's little body. His mouth was opened a bit and soft breathing can be heard from him. Unconsciously, the red head wrapped his slender arms around the teal head baby and gave a sigh of contentment. Aomine can't help but smile warmly at hi over protectiveness.

He then glanced down to the sleeping teal head. The baby's hand was fisted around the soft fabric of Akashi's t-shirt tightly. There was a little of drool on his left cheek and his mouths were letting soft snores just like Akashi.

After a few minutes of stillness, Kuroko started to open his eyes blearily and tried to focus on his surroundings. The baby rubbed his eyes softly before his eyes landed on Aomine's face. Kuroko then reached out his hands to be carried.

"Carry." Kuroko ordered sleepily. Aomine chuckled before gathering him into his arms. He then started patting Kuroko's back in a rhythm to keep the boy calm.

"Why did you wake up so early?" Aomine asked gently. "You usually wake up very late."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko mumbled trying to overcome his sleepiness. "Coming. Pwaaay."

The older blunette then laughed softly before rocking the baby in his arms. "You wake up early so you can play with Kagami-kun faster?"

The teal head in his arms nod his head ever so slightly before soft snores could be heard again. Looking at his shoulders, Aomine found Kuroko asleep while mumbling softly to him self. Balancing the baby on one arm, he headed out to kitchen to make some breakfast for them.

* * *

><p>Akashi cracked his eyes open slowly. He looked at the clock and realised it was 9:00 a.m in the morning. Yawning softly, he sat up and took in his surroundings.<p>

_This is definitely not my room. _Akashi thought. _Where the hell am I?_

Out of nowhere, the scenes of last night came rushing back into his mind and he blushed brighter than a tomato. It took a few moments for him to compose himself and made his heart rate return to normal, which was quite difficult as he nearly had a hard-on. After a few minutes, he stood up to find his tanned lover and the teal head baby.

Stepping out of the bluenette's room, he can smell a delicious aroma and the sounds of clinking pans coming from the kitchen. Creeping in slowly to the kitchen he saw Aomine stirring a pot of miso soup while holding Kuroko on his other hand. Akashi quietly tiptoed to their position and wrapped his slender arms around the tanned man's waist. This was quite awkward due to their different build and height but Akashi didn't care, he felt safe when he was near the taller man.

Aomine froze a little when he felt arms going around his waist. He then slowly turned around to give his small lover a hug before engaging them into a passionate kiss. He was about to slip his tongue in when-

"Waaaah!" Kuroko wailed out loud. He felt uncomfortable being crushed between the two athlete's bodies and he was also hungry. He started fussing in Aomine's arms and accidentally kick Aomine's chest.

Snickering quietly, Akashi took hold of Kuroko while Aomine rubbed the spot the little tyke kick. "That's what you get for messing with me early in the morning, Daiki." Akashi teased.

"He may be small in size but he surely has power." Aomine grumbled while rubbing his chest. "And what do you mean playing with you? You're the one who started it!"

Akashi just laughed at Aomine's disgruntling face before getting a bottle for Kuroko. The little baby wasn't crying anymore but was still sniffling a bit against Akashi's shirt, rubbing his snot against it.

_Guess I need a change of clothes._ Akashi thought while mixing the baby milk formula. _ I should call my driver to pack me some clothes for another night._

Akashi was thinking deeply and didn't realise that Kuroko was chewing on his shirt. Getting impatient, the teal headed baby tapped Akashi's face lightly to get his attention.

"Milky!" Kuroko whined loudly while pouting.

Akashi looked down at his arms, shocked for a moment, before smiling. He twirled the baby round and round, with one arm, before putting the bottle against the baby's lips. Kuroko gurgled happily before starting to suck it.

Akashi walked back into the kitchen to find the table set up. Apparently Aomine cooked a normal Japanese breakfast consisting rice, miso soup and grilled fish with sweet eggs. As the delicious aroma reached his nose, his stomach unconsciously growled. This, unfortunately, was heard by ahomine.

"Hungry?" Aomine said while smirking.

Akashi blushed before playfully slapping Aomine's chest. "Shut up Ahomine!" The only response was a small laugh from Aomine.

Akashi then sat down with Kuroko in his arms and started to eat. It was a peaceful breakfast until the doorbell rang. He was about to stand up when Aomine put out his hand to stop him.

"I'll get it." Aomine said annoyed due to the disturbance.

He stood up and walked briskly to the door. Opening it a bit too harshly he was met with no one at the door. Looking around he saw it was as if no one has been there. Thinking it was a prank, he was about to close the door when he saw a letter lying on his door step. Picking it up, he walked back inside.

Putting his ass back onto the chair, he started to open the envelope. What was written on it made his blood boil.

* * *

><p><em>Dear mister.<em>

_I need to thank you once again for taking care of my baby. I hope he hasn't been that much of a trouble. I have been watching from the past few months and realize that you accepted my son as one of yours. However, I'm here to remind you that he is still my flesh and blood and that I'm going to take him back one day._

_My work has been going smoothly and I'll be able to take my son back soon. I hope that this is no problem in your case. Once again, I thank you for taking care of him._

_Adieu, Anonymous_

Aomine slammed his fist against the dining table while crumpling the piece of paper. His eyes glowed dangerously, like a predator about to pounce for the kill.

"Fuck that bitch!" he hollered out loud, forgetting that Kuroko and Akashi was there.

"Waaaaaah!" Kuroko wailed due to the shock. "Uwaaaah! Uwaaaah!"

Due to Kuroko's crying voice, Akashi woke up from his shock and started to rock the baby back and forth. "It's okay." He cooed softly. "Ssssssh, it's okay. I'm here."

After a few moments, Kuroko calmed down and only sniffle could be heard. He turned to face Aomine and stretched his arms out to his "mama". "C-carry." Kuroko said while sniffing. "P-Pwease."

The sad and unsure look in Kuroko's eyes made Aomine feel guilty. He carefully takes the sniffling boy into his arms and started to walk around, rocking the baby back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Aomine murmured. "I scared you didn't I?" Kuroko just nodded in response.

They were like that for a moment before Akashi decided to take Kuroko's mind out of the accident. "Hey Kuroko-kun," Akashi shouted from the kitchen sink. "Isn't Kagami-kun coming over to play today?"

At Kagami-kun's name, Kuroko's head went up and his eyes started sparkling. He looked at Akashi with the biggest smile ever as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Pwaaaay wifh Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouted in glee, forgetting about the previous accident.

Aomine smile gently at this. "Why don't you go and pack your bag then we'll take a bath?"

Kuroko nodded at this and Aomine put the little tyke down. As his feet reached the ground he ran to Aomine's room to take out his favourite play shirt and his toys.

Seeing Kuroko run to his room in excitement made Akashi giggle softly. He turned his attention back to washing the dishes when he felt two muscular arms went around his waist.

"I'm sorry." Aomine said with guilt evident in his voice. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know." Akashi said as he turned off the tap. "You must have had a reason. I know you won't leave me or hurt me. I trust you."

"Akashi turned around and wrapped his hand on Aomine's waist. He snuggled into the taller ma's chest before giving a small sigh. He was about to kiss him when Kuroko came out of the room.

"Mama! Nii-chan" Kuroko squealed running toward Akashi. "No time for chu. Kagami-kun coming. Shower!" he took Aomine's hand and started to drag him towards the shower.

"Go on!" Akashi said playfully. "I'll comfort you later."

Aomine smirked with a dangerous glint to his eyes. This made Akashi shiver as he just realised what he got himself into. The tanned man took Kuroko to the bathroom to bathe him. Laughter and splashes could be heard, making Akashi shake his head on their childishness. Well mostly Aomine.

* * *

><p><em>Vrrrrrrr Vrrrrrrr<em>

Akashi looked startled at the sound of his phone. It seems his driver was already outside with his bag of clothes. Quickly getting to the door he was met with the sight of a kind old man.

"Bocchama," The old man said. "I have your bag here, ready and packed. Would that be all?"

Akashi nodded his head before taking the bag from the old man's hands. "Tell my father I'll be here for a few days due to student counsel purposes." He said coldly. The old man merely bow and walked away. Akashi's leg sagged and he gave a loud, tired sigh.

Getting back inside the house he could still hear Kuroko's voice blabbering away in excitement. He gave a soft smile before opening his bags of clothes along with some bathroom things.

He was starting to take out his clothes when there was a knock at the door. Quickly getting up from his squatting position, he opens the door to find it was Kagami and his baby sitter Alex.

"Hello Alex-san, Kagami-kun" Akashi said while ruffling the rednette's hair.

"Ohaiyo onii-chan!" Kagami said excitedly "Where's Kuroko? I'm here to pwaay!" Akashi was about to wish him too when a small voice came from behind him.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko squealed and ran towards his friend.

The said boy was wearing a basketball shirt and shorts. His feet were covered with small blue trainers with white stripes and there was a big smile plastered on his face.

"Kuroko!" Kagami said excitedly. He ran past through Akashi and gave Kuroko a big hug. They started talking among themselves forgetting about the adults in the room.

Akashi smiled at the adorable scene before turning towards Alex. "I hope you don't mind them hanging out today." He asked a tinge of guilt in it.

"Nah!" Alex said with a small wave. "I wanted to go out with my friends anyway. Your offer was perfect." She then handed him a small black pack which has basketball design. "This contained all Taiga's necessities. I'll pick him up by seven. Is that alright?"

Akashi simply nodded before waving Alex farewell. When he turned around he found Kuroko and Kagami playing with some of Kuroko's cars in the living room floor. Closing the door behind him, he went to sit down with them.

"Kagami-kun? Kuroko-kun?" Akashi asked getting the attention of the two toddlers. "Why don't we go to the park to play? Then later we can eat lunch at Maji burger."

Excited at playing in the park, they started jumping around in glee. He was about to laugh at their childish antique when a voice stooped him.

"Why did it get so noisy?" Aomine asked as he came out from the shower.

"AHHHH" Kagami said annoyed. "It's Ganguro-niichan"

A vein popped out of Aomine's head in annoyance. "Who's a ganguro, eh?" He then started to head lock the red head kid. Kagami protested by Kicking and punching Aomine on his legs and chest.

Akashi knew that Aomine don't mean his anger but apparently it successfully scared Kuroko. The little boy was practically shaking.

"Don't fight." Kuroko said while his lower lip is quivering. "Mama, Kagami-kun pwaaay nice."

The two boys couldn't help but stop, reluctantly in Aomine's case, at the adorable sight. They were still grumbling but not exactly fighting. Akashi can't help but laugh at the two boys' obedience to the smallest.

Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair affectionately. "Good job Kuroko!" Akashi said proudly. "How about you look after them while I go take a bath? And if they make you cry…" He left this sentence hanging but just to tease them he took a scissor out of his pocket. Seeing the two boys gulped and nod their heads, Akashi smiled and went inside the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Aomine found himself playing with his little light and that ferocious brat. They were playing as heroes while Aomine was the monster. He can't help but find the two adorable as they try to work together to defeat him. Defeat him meaning throwing pillows at his head.<p>

"DWIEEE MOWNSEEER!" Kuroko screamed gleefully at Aomine. He then threw a sofa pillow at his "mama" before laughing.

While Kuroko distracted Aomine from the front, Kagami jumped on Kagami's back and covered his eyes. "Hahaha I defeated you!" the red haired said in joy.

Aomine pretended to be hurt so he went down on his knees. "Argggggh!" He said with a strangled voice. "Please spare me! No please Kuroko-sama and Kagami-sama. Noooooo!"

Aomine then lied on the floor with Kagami on his back, looking a bit triumphed. He then pretended to be quiet as Kuroko poked his cheek. "Mama?" Kuroko asked curiously. "Wake up?"

"Oi, Ganguro! Are you really dead?" Kagami said a bit worriedly.

Thinking that he was dead long enough, Aomine grabbed Kuroko and Kagami, from his back, and began to tickle them. The two boys were howling with laughter and writhing in Aomine's arms.

"HAHAHAHHAHA STOOOOP!" Kagami said while gasping out of breath. "I can't take it! Hahaha!"

"Mamaaaa!" Stooowp!" Kuroko squealed. "Noooo twickle!"

Aomine was about to continue tickling them when a sweet voice stopped him. "Daiki." Akashi said.

Aomine turned his head around to see Akashi and he nearly has a nosebleed. Akashi's hair was damped due to the shower and he was wearing nice cologne. His shirt was low, nearly exposing his entire chest, and his jeans were tight, making his ass look so edible.

"Alright I'm ready." Akashi announced. He was holding two bag packs, one for Kuroko which was blue and the other was Kagami's. "Let's go to the park!"

The two kids jumped up in glee and ran over to Akashi. They put on their bags and ran out to wait for the two teens. Akashi shook his head as he got his wallet in case they want to buy anything. However, before he could get to the door, Aomine's hand started to fondle his ass.

"Too bad Kuroko and Kagami are here." Aomine said huskily as he squeezed the two globes. "I would've fucked you senseless otherwise."

Akashi slapped his hands away and went to Kagami and Kuroko. Before he went out, he turned around to whisper something that should've been illegal. "After today, I'll let you enjoy my ass all you want."

Aomine growled loud in his throat before going out and locking the house. He then took Kuroko's hand and they made their way to the park.

**Sorry I haven't been updating that much. I'm currently having trouble with time. This chapter sucks, I know. I couldn't find any time to write them at the park so you guys have to wait.**

**Kuroko: Kissa's sowwy so pwease fowgive her.**

**Aomine: Stupid girl, I want to stick it in Akashi already!**

**Akashi: Aomine! (Blushes)**

**Kagami: I want burger…**


	10. Chapter 10- Fun at the park!

Chapter 10- A day at the park

The children were blabbering away as they made their way to the park near the neighbourhood. Aomine held on to Tetsus's hand whereas Akashi held on to Taiga's hands. The day was fine, the sun was shining and the clouds were high up in the sky.

As they were walking towards the park many people cooed and awed at the little teal head and the tiger cub. When they stumbled upon a convenient store, Akashi went in to buy some snacks and drinks for them in the park as he had a feeling they'll be there for a long time. He handed Taiga to Aomine who playfully stuck his tongue out at the tiger cub. On the way out, he saw a few high school girls trying to flirt with Aomine using the two kids. My heart felt constricted as I saw the scene and felt like murdering those slutty girls. One of them even dared to touch Aomine's shoulders. I marched up to them glowering.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi's POV <strong>

_How dare she out her hand on him?_

As I got closer I heard a bit of their conversation.

"Awww how cute!" One of the sluts said. "Is he your little brother? You guys totally look alike." She then started to press her disgusting globes of flesh against Aomine. My heart broke as Aomine looked down at her.

_Ohhh…That's right. Daiki loved girls with big boobs. He would surely ask for her number._

"Can you please stop squishing me? You're hurting Tetsu." Aomine drawled lazily as he held both Taiga and Tetsu in his arms.

My head shot up in surprise as his reply reached my ear. _He shot her down?_

Apparently I wasn't the only one shock. The girl looked so embarrassed that her face scrunched up pitifully like she just ate a lemon. She then stormed off and started mumbling how Aomine didn't understand her model like figure.

I was about to approach the tanned man again, when one of the sluts went in front of me and started sticking out her chest and batting her eye lashes.

"You must be tired carrying them." She said in what was supposed to be a sexy voice but failed. "Why don't you some over and have some tea?" The slut put her hands on my Daiki and started gliding her hands over his biceps.

However, before she could continue on, I saw Kuroko giggle at her retarded expression, of what was meant to be attractive, and blew a raspberry. Baby spit got all over her face.

I saw as her face got dark and her lips twitching in annoyance. The slut raised her hand and was about to strike Tetsuya when her wrist was grabbed by a tanned hand.

"You land you're fucking hand on him I'll break it.' Daiki growled out and as if to prove his point, he tightened his grip on the girl's wrist. All the other girls surrounding him got scared and ran away. Aomine tightened his grip some more on the girl's wrist as she tried to break free.

Other people started to whisper and murmur amongst themselves and started pointing at Daiki. I stepped in before the cops get involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Akashi quickly grabbed one of Aomine's fore arms. He slowly massaged the area to relax the tanned man's death grip on the girl's wrist.

"Daiki let go." Akashi ordered softly. Seeing it didn't work he started to murmur softly towards the bluenette. "Daiki you're scaring Tetsu. Look he's crying. Come on Daiki let go."

As if to register what Akashi was saying, Aomine let go of the girl's wrist and Akashi watched as the girl ran away. The sound of crying brought him to the present. He watched as Aomine tried to calm the teal head baby and the tiger cub.

Akashi giggled softly as he watch Aomine trying to balance they're wriggling bodies while trying to soothe their crying. Holding the plastic bag on one hand, he took Taiga from Aomine's hands. He rubbed his hand on the rednette's back, trying to soothe his cries. He kissed the tear stained cheeks softly and started to hum softly. A few minutes passed when all he heard was sniffling.

Turning back to Aomine he said, "Come on let's go, the park should be close now." He grabbed one of the tanned man's hands and started pulling him. He could feel Aomine relaxing against his hand slowly. Smiling a little he held on tighter as he started to talk to Taiga.

* * *

><p>Aomine watched as his large hand was holding a hand a bit smaller than his. As he looked up, he saw Akashi pulling him and smiling at Taiga reassuringly as he started to sob again. I relaxed in his hands and keep up with his stride. Although this wasn't as hard as the other man was a lot shorter than he was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the park<strong>

Aomine led Akashi to a bench so they can put their stuff down. After settling down, they each sat down to hydrate the boys slowly after their crying fit. As Aomine glanced at both Tetsu and Taiga, he could see that they were pouting with blushed cheeks and red eyes. There were snot going down their nose and they were softly sniffling.

"Now now, what's with the sad face?" Aomine heard Akashi reprimand the teal and red head. "I thought you guys wanted to play and have fun?"

Aomine then saw as Akashi took out some baby wipes form Taiga's back pack and started to wipe their faces. He started with Taiga, as the rednette was on the latter's lap. Akashi wiped the red head's pouting face before giving a kiss on the kid's pouty lips. He then started to bounce the little toddler on his lap as he wiped his nose from snot before plasing a tiny kiss there. A devilish idea then came to Aomine's mind.

"Are you cheating on me now?" Aomine said teasingly at Akashi. Akashi looked shocked for a moment before smirking.

"Of course!" Akashi said in a teasing manner. "Taiga here is my prince charming and i am his queen. We are so love dovey. Aren't we Taiga?" He then held the little tiger with his armpits and rubbed their noses together, making the said tiger laugh. Before Aomine could respond, the teal head in his lap protested.

" NWOOOO!" Kuroko said as he tried to stand on Aomine's lap and reaching for Akashi's face. "Nii-chan is my pwincess. I'm your pwince."

Akashi smiled softly before taking Tetsuya in his arms too. "Of course little one!" he said as he lifted the teal head above his head. "You are also my prince charming. You are the only one who can make me smile every morning." He then grabbed both boys and spun the three of them around and around before giving both of them a kiss to their cheek. "You both are my precious princes."

He then let them down before patting their bum playfully. "Now go on and play little princes." At the playful pat, the two boys ran to play at the sand box at the playground. Sitting himself back down, Akashi felt a muscled arm wrapped round his waist.

"What about me, Seiii?" Aomine drawled and mocked a pout on his lips. "If they're your princes then what am I? I feel so left out." He then crossed is arms and pretended to sulk.

Akashi laughed at the stupid face Aomine was showing as he sulked. He then looked around for anyone, and when he realised no one was looking, he gave Aomine a chaste peck on the lips. He then whispered in the tanned man's ear, "Of course you are my king. The boys are too young to pleasure me but you can take me to heaven's gates."

Aomine felt himself go hard at the teasing whispered and growled at Akashi as he looked at the latter with lust filled eyes. The red head just smirked and seemed to realise the bulge in the blunette's jeans.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Daiki," He teasingly reprimand the tanned man. "What is this here?" Akashi then started to palm the bulge in a circular motion whiles massaging it gently, squeezing once in a while.<p>

Aomine suppressed a groan as the skilful hand of his queen started to be more aggressive. "Oh fuck babe!" Aomine moaned out as Akashi gave a particularly hard squeeze. "There are people around!" he hissed out in alarmed.

"No one is looking" Akashi whispered as he slowly unzipped the tanned man's pants and lowered his boxers a bit.

As their bench was under a tree and behind some shrubs, no one had a clear view of the two couple. Akashi released Aomine's hard on and marvelled at the size and length.

_He's so thick! _Akashi thought as he slowly wrapped his palms around the length. _Ahhhh and he is so hot. _He unconsciously licked his lips at this thought. Without waiting for further comment from Aomine, he ran his hand up and down his lover's proud length.

**Aomine's POV**

_AHHHHHH FUCK! His hands are so skilful. _

I watched as Seijurou stared in my length with a horny look. The way his small hands wrap around my dick can already make me cum. His hand was soft; despite the large amount of time he spent plating basketball, and was so hot. As I stared at his beautiful porcelain face I noticed his cheeks were tinted pink and his breaths were coming out in short pants.

I was brought back to reality as I started to feel hi hands move. It was slow at first but was increasing in speed by the second. "OH SHIT BABE!" I moaned out as he increased the speed. Hs hands also started to tighten around my length and were now squeezing it that makes shivers go down my spine.

Pre-cum started to collect at the head and he started to use it as lube to make it easier for his hands to move. He started playing with my slit and paid more attention to the head.

"Oh shit I'm close." I groaned out as the knot in my stomach tightened. I closed my eyes and before long I came onto Akashi's hand.

"Oh fuck Sei!" I moaned in pleasure as I spurt out all my milk.

**Normal POV**

Akashi looked in shock as his hands started to collect Aomine's cum. He played with it curiously as this was the first time he jacked off another guy. As curiosity gut the best of him he stuck out his tongue and took a tentative lick.

"If you start licking your hand now, I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone." Aomine's husky voice, thick with lust, mumbled out as he zipped up his pants.

Blushing at being caught in the act, Akashi took out the baby wipes and cleaned his hand. "Sorry." Akashi mumbled shyly.

Aomine gave Akashi's cheek a small kiss before wrapping his hand around the smaller male's waist. "Don't be!" Aomine said as he watched his little light and Taiga played. "That was the best hand job I ever had." He then smirked down at the red head in his arms. "I didn't know you like to do it in public. That's so kinky."

Akashi glared at Aomine with a blushed cheek and was about to retort when Tetsu's crying could be heard. Alarmed, Akashi jumped on his feet and started to loka round for the teal head toddler.

* * *

><p>Akashi found Kuroko on the ground and crying. Apparently the small boy tripped and scrapped his knees. Taiga started to cry too as he saw the blood and his friend crying. Akashi then bend down to pick up the teal head and Aomine came over to pick up Taiga who started to sob loudly, his little body shaking with each sob. They both brought the boys over to the bench.<p>

"It's okay," Akashi murmured softly as he pat Kuroko's back. "Shush shush, you'll be okay. It must've hurt but its okay. Come on lets fix it."

He sat the teal head on his lap as he rummaged for the baby wipes and some band aid. He wiped the wound softly ad tried not too hurt the baby more. However, Tetsu cried louder when the wipe came in contact with wound. He started to struggle and hit Akashi. Afraid that he might fall he asked Aomine to hold him.

" Daiki carry him," Akashi ordered in a soft voice. "He keeps on struggling I need to clean his wound. Just hold him close so he won't fall and injure himself some more."

Aomine gave a nod and put Taiga beside me on the bench. Taiga was sniffling as he watched his friend cried and scream as his wound was cleaned.

"Tetshuya." Taiga said in a watery voice as snot run down his face and fresh tears started to flow.

"It's okay Taiga, Tetsu is fine." Daiki said in a soft voice hoping to calm the red head boy down while holding a struggling Tetsuya. "He'll be fine soon and then we can get burgers and ice cream. What do you say bud?" He then flashed a smile to Taiga. Kagami nodded his head and wiped his face.

Akashi tried hard to wipe the blood but the teal head kept on kicking. With no choice he grabbed onto the injure leg and slowly but surely started to wipe the blood and disinfect the wound. Kuroko's legs kept on kicking his shoulders and kept on crying out loud. After a few more wipe, he put a band aid of Mickey Mouse onto Kuroko's wound.

Akashi then took the teal head out of Aomine's hold. "There there," Akashi said as he bounced and rubbed the toddler's back. "It's okay. See, it's over now. No more pain." He then sat the sniffling boy in his lap as he wiped the boy's face from snot and tears. "Hey look, you have Mickey Mouse now!" Akashi exclaimed in surprise.

At this Kuroko looked down at his band aid in curiosity and started to play with it. He then showed it off to Taiga who was in Aomine's lap drinking some water he bought at the convenient store just now.

Aomine smiled at Akashi as the two boys calmed down. He passed the half filled water bottle to the latter so the teal head can drink some water.

* * *

><p>Akashi slowly fed the teal head some snacks after drinking whereas Aomine tried to wrestle with Kagami in front of them. Checking his watch he realised that it was past noon and they should have lunch soon.<p>

"Daiki," Akashi called out as he prevents Kuroko from biting his fingers to get the snack. "I think we should go to Maji's now. Its past noon and surely the boys are hungry."

Aomine stopped with his wrestling with the red haired kid and held him in a head lock as he respond to the smaller male. "Yeah sure." Aomine responded breathlessly. He then swung Kagami up onto his shoulders while the said toddler giggled madly. "C'mon you damn brat, let's get some thing to eat." Aomine said teasingly to rile up the kid on his shoulders.

"I'm not a brat you ganguro!" Taiga's little voice retorted.

Akashi shook his head at their playful banter and collected the little tykes bags on one hand. He then gathered the teal head toddler in his arms and smiled as he heard him babble about the things he played. Akashi then followed Aomine out of the park to go to Maji's.

However, the two boys were unaware of a black limousine parked at the corner of the park. The windows rolled up as it occupant finished spying on the two couples. The red head man in a business suit frowned in displeasure.

"What are you playing at Seijurou?"

**Oky finally updated…. Don't blame me if its not good. Tell me any ideas if u guys want as im running out of ideas. Im sry for keeping u guys wait for so long. I will now try to upade weekly or monthly.**


End file.
